


Dares and Wagers

by Gcgraywriter, Mariana_Monteverde, RubyLipsStarryEyes, TheUltimateUndesirable



Series: Paneville [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dare, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Lap Sex, Mutual Pining, POV Neville Longbottom, POV Pansy Parkinson, Party Games, Pining, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Sassy Pansy Parkinson, Shameless Smut, Smut, Truth Serum, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyLipsStarryEyes/pseuds/RubyLipsStarryEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/pseuds/TheUltimateUndesirable
Summary: Truth and dare among young adults can be a dangerous game. How far can some of them go and what secrets will be revealed?
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721938
Comments: 29
Kudos: 52
Collections: Rare Pair Collaborations Discord





	1. Riding His Ass

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been created by a combination of the following authors from the Rare Pair Collaborations Discord! Throwing together back to back snippets, and working off each other with no plan until it's blended beautifully together in beta-ing. A fun playful ride that we have no idea where it will take us! Enjoy!
> 
> TheUltimateUndesirable  
> Gcgraywriter  
> RubyLipsStarryEyes  
> Mariana_Monteverde

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187009200@N02/50659903393/in/dateposted-public/)

Pansy fanned her face as the alcohol flushed her cheeks. She was used to the odd glass, but nothing that was up to this level.

  
“Oi, Nott? Truth or dare?” Weasley bellowed unsteadily from across the room.

  
“Truth. No dare!” Theo corrected. 

“Right, I dare you to...” Weasley paused, trying to think through his drunken state.

  
“Drink veritaserum!” Hermione hiccuped with a giggle from his side. 

Pansy had never seen the Gryffindorks so drunk. It was quite entertaining. There was a murmur of agreement as the idea floated around the group.

  
“Who has Veritaserium? Slughorn keeps the cabinet locked tighter than Gringotts,” Blaise complained. “Nice try Granger, but unless you just so happen to have a vile hidden in those tight knickers somewhere, we’ll have to do without!”

  
“What were you saying about her tight knickers?” Ron growled.

  
“Shut up, Ron,” Granger snapped uncharacteristically. “I do happen to have some, I just don't keep it there! Zabini!” She smirked as she pulled a vile out of her bra.

  
Pansy raised an eyebrow at the unexpected surprise. Who knew Gryffindorks could be so much fun! Her eyes slid to the sandy haired boy next to Potter. Him and Longbottom seemed to be remaining quiet about the whole thing. Then again they had been quiet the whole evening. 

Humming to herself internally she considered the possibilities for their odd behavior. Usually both the Gryffindors were loud and cheerful when altogether like they were now. Well really that was always, but even more so with alcohol in their system. At least she was pretty sure they had had more than one to drink. 

Admittedly she had already had more than she should have. She blamed Millicent for daring her to toss back the rest of her full cup. Frankly Pansy was disappointed in her fellow Slytherin for such a dull dare. Lavender had gotten Terry Boot to lose his trousers, and to her amusement the bloke had done so without shame. 

Turning her gaze back to the game she realized Theo had already consumed the truth serum. As a result Weasley was bickering with Blaise regarding if he needed to answer a question for the dare to be finished or if just consuming it counted. In her opinion technically it was the latter. 

Pansy rolled her eyes, looking back to the only silent ones out of the whole lot of them. Which even included a typically reserved Draco and Hannah Abbott. To her that said a lot. 

“Pansy!” she heard her name being called.

“Hmm?” She acknowledged still a little lost in her focus on Harry and Neville's slightly uncomfortable faces that told her they wanted to be anywhere else but there.

“Pans over here!” came her name louder causing her to blink, and look to the source. It was just Theo, but he wore a confident grin he usually kept under wrap. Like everyone else though alcohol didn't stop his front from dropping some. 

“Truth or dare?” he asked her.

Pansy smirked at one of her closest friends, remembering how he had just consumed the truth serum Granger had produced.

  
“Are you sure it’s me you want to ask, Theo?” Pansy asked, nursing the glass that someone had filled for her again, one of the Hufflepuff’s, Ernie, she believed.

  
“No… What I wanted to ask you-” Theo covered his mouth, glaring wands at her.

  
Chuckling, she raised her hands in the air. “You know me… you could not just take Granger’s version of Veritaserum, and expect me to not take advantage of it. Don’t you know me?”

  
The new question relieved Theo from the one that she had asked beforehand, and she could see the easement return to his posture.

  
“Yes, I know you a little too well,” Theo grumbled, shaking his brown fringe out of the way of his eyes as he relaxed again. “Unfortunately,” he added, blowing her a kiss.

  
“Dare…” Pansy finally answered. There was no way in the Chamber of Secrets that she would choose truth, and allow tipsy Theo to ask something that she would rather not share. A dare was the smartest option.

  
“Oh! Are you feeling…..daring, Pansy?” he smirked, and Pansy wondered if it was safe to have mixed truth serum with such copious amounts of alcohol. She saw her housemate look around the circle of 8th years. His eyes found Potter and Longbottom and he grinned like a cheshire cat. “Eenie-Meenie meinie-moe…”

  
Pansy rolled her eyes again listening to him sing the children rhyme.

  
Theo winked at her. “Pansy, I dare you to sit on Longbottom’s ass until the game is over!”.

“What?” She asked furrowing her brows in true confusion, and disbelief. “..his ass?”

“That's what I said,” Theo replied with a grin. “Get on all four Longbottom!”

  
Her eyes widening Pansy turned to the Gryffindor, and was expecting to see shock or annoyance. However she wasn’t sure she could read the look on his face as he avoided her eye. Then without a word he got, and down onto all fours clearly waiting for her to take the dare.

“When it's my turn again, Nott, I’m going to think of the worst choices for you!” she warned her fellow Slytherin, swearing as she climbed to her feet. In her trademark stilettos she felt strangely unsteady, and almost fell onto Neville before resting her hand on his backside to steady herself. He stiffened at her touch, but still stayed silent, continuing to avoid her gaze.

  
“I'll get revenge, don’t you worry!” Pansy promised him under her breath as she settled on Longbottom’s lower back. Theo just rolled his eyes as she started pondering her choices since it was her turn.

  
“Granger!” she finally settled. “Truth or dare?”

  
“Truth,” the witch muttered.

  
“What really happened with you and Weasley?” she grinned full of curiosity as Ron paled, and Hermione blushed. 

“She's not answering that!” the redhead cut in over her quickly. 

“Then bottoms up Granger,” Pansy smiled, gesturing for her to get the bottle and tip it backwards. It would prove equally interested to see how far off her arse the collected witch could get. Finding her with her face smashed into the couch seat drooling would be frame worthy. 

The brown haired witch swayed a little even sitting down, eyeing the freshly opened bottle of firewhisky like it had her at wand point. She very visibly gulped. Probably having a night hung over the toilet flashing through her eyes, and debating if whatever the reason was worth it. Apparently to her drunk mind it wasn't. 

“We had a threesome for Harry's birthday,” she started quietly. “We all shagged. It was brilliant. We wanted to do it again. Then those two ended up snogging half the time before they finally shagged me. They wanted to do it again, and then again….we shagged the rest of the summer until they finally found the bloody bollocks to just shag each other. Next thing I know I'm not getting anymore cock. I spent the last few weeks of August and first few weeks of September watching them on the edge of the bed before I just started leaving to give them their alone time,” she rambled off without taking her eyes off the bottle. 

Half the room broke out in laughter the second Granger finished, including Draco, and she joined the other half with a dropped jaw of disbelief. While she knew the trio was close, she had just imagined their relationship ended because Weasley did something stupid Although Pansy supposed shagging their best mate was pretty stupid. 

The body below her started shaking as well. She couldn't tell if it was from laughter or weakness, but it wasn't like she weighed more than normal. So he had to be laughing at his friend’s outing. Probably not something he would normally do.

“Stop it Longbottom!” she said flicking the back of his head hard. “You're going to make us fall!”. However it only caused him to laugh harder causing her to sway unsteadily again. 

Glancing around she figured out why. Weasley was tense with a tight face looking somewhere between infuriated, embarrassed, and ill. A combination that also made him look like he was going to bolt from the room at a record breaking speed. 

Potter however had buried his head between his knees, and was hiding his face. Hands on the back of it as if trying to will himself to disappear. Forgetting about Nott she decided her next question needed aimed at him to find out if he was still shagging his best mate. 

Paired with the vibrations of Longbottom against her bum she wasn't able to stop the small laughing fit that threatened to take over as the rest of the room continued on. It was contagious, and after only a few giggles she was holding her stomach with one hand trying to breath. The other hand she used to dig her nails down into one of Longbottom’s shoulder blades so she could hold herself upright. Instead though it caused the bloke to collapse down on the floor, with her rolling off beside him with the both of them still laughing. 

Pansy couldn’t remember laughing so hard. It definitely hadn’t been since the battle. Certainly not since her 7th year with the Carrows and Snape in charge. Not even in her 6th year. 

Her eyes moved to the young man with platinum blonde hair across the room. She had been so worried about his health and his mission at the time. The last time she could recall laughing like that, laying on the floor with her ribs hurting had been to long ago to even remember what it was about.

  
Cleaning her tears off she thanked Salazar for the charm that kept her makeup perfect. Focusing her eyes on Granger again she still could not believe it. First that the other woman had had a threesome, multiple times, and second that her partners had ended up ignoring her.

  
“Granger!” she called out through the dying laughter. “Remember me when I’m sober to teach you a spell… You need no man!” After an affirmation like that and a wink, Hermione Granger blushed, keeping her eyes on the bottle.

  
Pansy turned around to look at Longbottom, still sprawled on the floor. “Are you going to keep laying down on your stomach?”

  
“I… why?” Neville asked, looking at her like she was making the stupidest question.

  
“Well I need to go back to sit on your ass, and it seems… it might be… let’s say… Uncomfortable!” she said, making a gesture to his crotch.

Neville blushed harder than Granger as she glanced at the obvious bulge against the beige material Visibly from where he had rolled over. He looked around nervously as if trying to avoid any further embarrassment, but before he could say anything, Hermione’s voice rang out behind them.

  
“Neville, truth or dare?” the Gryffindor witch asked.

  
The sandy blond hair wizard closed his eyes for a minute as his face was still hidden from the group before looking searchingly into her eyes. “Dare,” he mumbled. There was a round of surprise murmurs at the choice.

  
“Alright, I dare you to run around for twenty minutes,” she said stifling a hiccup. Everyone groaned except for Neville and her. She watched him intently. Curious to know what was going on in his head.

  
“Eurgh, that was lame, Granger,” Draco drawled. “I vote you change the dare.” 

Everyone agreed. Pansy sat up a little higher, peering over his body where the rest of the group was. Weasley and Granger were in deep discussion.

  
“Anytime tonight would be good,” she piped up impatiently. “I want the chance to ask Theo or Potter some home truths!” Theo glared at her and she blew him a return kiss while Potter sunk down lower as if it was even possible.

  
“Alright,” Hermione said, seeming to give up on something creative. “Neville, strip to your underwear.”

  
Pansy raised an eyebrow, as dares go it was one of the good ones, and truth be told she had been wondering what he looked like now under the baggy clothes. She expected him to drink, but with a tight set to his jaw he raised to his knees and started to undress. Pulling her legs the rest of the off his she watched, unable to keep her eyes off him. His lean body was revealed like a gift unwrapped as he pulled his shirt, and jumper over his head.

  
The clink of his belt buckle sent a shiver up her spine as his eyes met hers. He maintained eye contact as he slid the pale trousers down his legs exposing the dark blue briefs. If anyone ever asked her she would deny it, but it was the hottest thing she’d ever seen and Pansy felt heat gather in her knickers.

  
“Hey! That's not fair! Pansy’s getting a striptease!” Millie pointed out jokingly. She ignored the other girl, eyes all for the Gryffindork adonis in front of her.

  
After kicking off his socks and trousers he returned to his kneeling position, his eyes still on her before he looked to the floor. At that moment she seriously wished he didn’t have to get back into his required position. Even if she was suddenly a little excited to get into hers. 

Sitting on top of the band of his underwear, feeling the bit of his exposed back. She wondered if the heat was hers from the alcohol or his own. Perhaps even both. 

It would be a lie to say she hadn’t admired Longbottom. Something during seventh year it just happened. He proved more than he had ever been. No longer a mere quiet bloke that lingered in the background out of drama and trouble. Instead he had risen up like a phoenix for the student body. With no fear and nothing but confident strength. Bravery. Everything that made a Gryffindor a Gryffindor. Protecting even those that didn’t deserve it from other’s wrath at the height of a war despite his own well being. 

Pansy sighed a bit dreamily admiring him. Even now he proved just as strong, the shaking previously clearly had been due to laughter by the way he held her up now. Without a single quiver. His back, ribs, shoulders….all of him was well defined and formed. There was no gangliness like Weasley, he wasn’t bulk like Goyle, and he wasn’t stupidly muscular like Cornfoot. No he was the epitome of physical perfection, and what she knew mentally as well.

Had she been straddling the small of his back before? Somewhere in the back of her mind she wanted to remember, but she was apparently incapable. She just wanted to continue admiring him, and feeling his body heat against hers. There probably wasn’t a chance but…. 

“Oi! You two quit it!” Theo said loudly, interrupting her thoughts. 

Pansy perked her head up, and her face froze. Unsure if she wanted to blush or keep on when she realized he had been stroking Neville’s back with the entire room watching her. Looking down at her hands, soft pink lines decorated his back, from the band of his pants to his shoulder blades. 

It could only have been a few seconds. Had she been so lost in her mind and his body that she had stroked his back with her nails that many times? Was it possible to get even wetter than she already felt? Because she had marked him like that? She wondered how he would look if she would carve her fingernails on his back on the peak of pleasure. 

She looked back up and glared at Theo. Why? Either because he caught her daydreaming or because now she needed to stop doing it. Since all eyes were on them. Pansy placed her hands on Neville’s waist instead. 

“It’s your turn.” she said, squeezing Longbottom’s middle. She felt the man under her swallow, and watched as he nodded his head. 

“Ernie, Truth or Dare?” Neville asked.

“Truth!” The Hufflepuff grinned. He had found a chair, but instead of sitting on it like a normal wizard, he was upside down with his back and head on the floor, and his legs on the cushion. 

“What’s the strangest fantasy you ever had?” Neville asked, and Pansy squeezed his waist again. Good one she thought. Hufflepuff sex fantasies were probably something romantic like candles on the greenhouse, and the danger of burning the plants. 

Ernie chuckled, raising his glass. “Mate, you don’t want to know!” 

“C’mon, Macmillan, we don’t have all night!” Pansy said, rolling her eyes. “Some of us have other things they wish to do…” and if her hips had rolled forward, it was definitely unintentional. Just as if it seemed like Longbottom stiffened under her once more, it was because he was probably getting sore from the position. Right?

“At this point I officially have to say the strangest fantasy I’ve ever had is watching Parkinson riding your cock the way she is riding your bloody back right now,” Ernie laughed, rubbing his eyes as if he was in disbelief with himself for saying it. 

Pansy was only slightly shocked about how her heart jumped into her throat at the image of herself. Merlin she had had too much to drink. Which meant she probably needed more to make up a solid excuse for her actions without admitting she fancied the Gryffindor. Especially as she subconsciously shifted her hips, suddenly vividly aware of the throb between her spread legs. Ernie wanted to watch that? Hell she wanted to watch that. 

“See? See?” Ernie pointed at her, and a few hoots and hollers echoed from the small group of eighth years. It sounded like the Ravenclaws and Theo, but she was stuck in a challenging stare off with the Hufflepuff. 

“Fucking riding him like a thestral. Merlin’s beard Parkinson. You have to press down a little harder if you want to get off on something flat! Unless….Neville arch your back a little.” Ernie instructed it like he was indeed incharge of his own fantasy. 

“Ernie!” both Neville and Draco shouted at the Puff over each other. 

Pansy found herself giggling in her chest, and doing like he suggested out of curiosity. It was definitely something she had never done before, and she had done a lot at Slytherin parties back when they all were still in their actual house common rooms. They always got a little crazy with the best alcohol they could sneak, determined to show one another up. 

“Pansy!” Draco chastised her from across the circle, as she continued on, and she heard Neville’s low groan from below. Ernie was watching her, drinking steadily from his glass with a smile. She found herself uncaring to the rest of the people in the room. All she could feel was Longbottom and Ernie’s eyes. 

“What do you think about that Longbottom?” Pansy asked, raking her nails down his pinking back again.

“I think there are ten other people looking at us right now,” he mumbled, and she could easily imagine the blush on his face. It was probably adorable, flushed. One that needed snogged to take his mind off things.

“That wasn’t a no,” she pointed out with a grin.

“Ohhhhh,” Ernie dragged out into a higher pitched voice of excitement. 

“Macmillan, put your cock away and go,” Draco drawled, sounding bored to the ears. Knowing him, he was anything but bored— although he wouldn’t show that to the rest of the assembled students. 

“Parkinson. Truth or Dare?” Ernie grinned devilishly, his eyes challenging her. She knew what was coming— either way she was backed into a corner. _Might as well make it fun,_ she thought. “Dare.”

“Get yourself off on Longbottom,” he said simply.

Her hands tightened around his waist, and she pulsed with excitement. Everyone was staring, their eyes burning holes through her. The throb between her thighs was nearing unbearable, and she rolled her hips unconsciously again, searching out pressure—friction— anything to ease the ache. She wasn’t planning on backing down from the dare, but she was suddenly acutely aware of how still Neville had gone beneath her. He was completely still, not even his ribs expanding. He was holding his breath, waiting for her answer.

Pansy squeezed his middle again soothing, unsure if she was trying to reassure him, or herself. She took a shaky breath, and once again her focus dwindled down to only the feel of Neville beneath her with Ernie’s eyes on them. 

“You know you want to,” the Hufflepuff taunted, and her nails bit into Neville’s sides. _Merlin, she_ did **_._ **

She studied him for a moment, acutely aware of being in control, and loving every minute of it. However, she wanted to know he was enjoying it too. If he wasn’t willing, there wasn’t any right or fun in playing.

“Only if Longbottom gives me permission,” she said, giving them both an out if he wanted one. 

“Look at him! He wants it! He’d be crazy not to!” Ernie said pointing as he tried unsuccessfully to twist around to look at them properly. She wondered if he really did, but she didn’t want to show her eagerness by taking a peak.

“I don’t take consent for granted, Macmillan!” she said defensively. “You’ll get your show if Longbottom gives me the go ahead.” Leaning down, kissing his back she waited for an answer. 

“Don’t do it, mate,” Weasley called out.

“You’ll regret it in the morning,” she heard Draco mutter from the side. 

“If you’re not comfortable, I’ll get off now, and we’ll forget this whole this,” Pansy murmured low and close enough to his ear no one else could hear, hoping he would agree. Her clit throbbed for attention. 

“I don’t want to forget,” he whispered back after a second, before nodding for the group to see.. 

“He said yes!” Ernie shouted triumphantly “Ride him like a bucking Erumpent Parkinson! It doesn’t count if you don’t come! And no faking it!” 

“I would never!” she said confidently and defensively at the absurdity of faking an orgasm. Especially with Longbottom involved. 

Slowly she started to rock against him, the waistband on his briefs rubbing her clit beautifully as she pressed herself against him. With the pressure building, the world just began to melt away to the two of them. Stroking his soft skin, she scratched at his back again finding the scene even in her head incredibly erotic. 

Closing her eyes the room began to spin. It was so close, but the angle was wrong. The friction lacking. Teetered on the edge for awhile as she moved her hips back and forth nothing worked. 

Then a hand stroked it’s way up her legs, causing her to flinch in surprise before fingers were pushing beneath the material of her underwear. Pansy looked down to find Neville’s arm bent backwards reaching for her. The sight of his fingers working away in circles caused the sparking sensations that pushed her over the edge causing her to grind her orgasm into his back with a gasp. 

“Wow,” Ernie breathed almost equally as heavy as she was. “I never thought they would actually do it... but fuck me that was hot to watch!”


	2. Now It's Really Riding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is taking so long to edit! Hopefully it's made up to you by this one word.....SMUT.

Neville was still not sure what took over him to do it, at least in a room full of their classmates. He could feel her distress though from not being able to achieve her peak either by the whimpers that reached his ears, or by the sweet painful drag of her nails craving into his back. Maybe it was the way her legs kept tightening around him in hope. All she needed was a little assistance. 

So he did what any drunk gentleman raised by their grandma would do. He helped the lady. It was so simple too. She was dripping wet when he touched under her hood, finding that little bundle of nerves. If his hand had not been trapped between their bodies when she fell forward against his torso, he would have happily tasted her from his fingers. 

Merely the thought of savoring her juice, made his cock twitch in his pants. He needed to touch himself or do something quick. Otherwise he would come in his underwear like a bloody fifteen year old. He was sure the look he would get for making a mess without even touching himself would be a lot different than the one he received from bringing the witch to orgasm. 

Neville couldn’t even focus his attention on the group as his cock ached. All his senses were turned to the weight and arousing heat of the girl on top of him. 

“Hey, guys. I uh...I think Parkinson needs to rest. I’m just going to go lay her on one of the couches. Keep playing without us,” he said as he slowly got up, he shifted his hands so he was giving her a piggyback ride. 

Theo piped up in protest. “You can’t go! It’s Pansy’s Turn!” 

Neville was not sure who groaned, him or the Slytherin witch on his back. Probably both of them. 

“Truth or dare, Theo?” Pansy asked against his shoulder, and her voice sounded different somehow.

“Truth!” the other Slytherin answered.

“Do you regret the first dare you gave me in this game?” she questioned randomly like there was no actual thought behind it. 

"Nope," he replied instantly and then looked shocked at his own admission before swore loudly. "Fucking veritaserum!" 

Neville felt his face go even more red, if that was even possible, and he tightened his grasp on Pansy's thighs. He didn't wait to see who Theo picked next. Instead he just turned away from the group with her forehead pressing into the back of his shoulder near the crook of his neck. 

As aroused as nearly naked as he was, he still couldn't ignore the almost affectionate way she'd been touching him. Looking around for a quiet space he noticed an unoccupied sofa in the far corner. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the looks from the other eighth years, but he tried not to dissect what each of them meant as he set the witch gently down.

"Are you alright?" he asked, taking the cushion next to her. Pansy's eyes were lively, but unreadable. He'd never been able to read her. However she made it perfectly clear where she stood at that moment when she launched herself at him. Going as far as to straddle his thighs and kiss him. Kiss him fucking hard.

Moaning into her mouth she started moving against him. Her wetness was seeping through his briefs as he slid his hands around her waist pulling her closer. He had lost count of how many times he had dreamt about this, and reality certainly didn’t disappoint. Certainty not as she rolled her hips again grinding down onto him, letting out a strangled sigh as the kiss broke.

“Fuck, Longbottom! Lose the underwear!” the witch all but demanded impatiently gripping his shoulders roughly.

“Your wand” he growled lustfully, as he kneaded her skin and remembered his clothes were on the other side of the room. 

Pansy reached into her skirt pocket, and suddenly air touched his balls as warmth instantly engulfed his cock. He almost cried out with pleasure as she sank down onto him while letting out her own shuddered groan. Her eyes were happily closed as she settled to the hilt, and he admired the way her lips parted. 

“Longbottom indeed,” the Slytherin witch whispered before leaning forward, and kissing him again.

Neville kissed her back with all he fully had this time, sending them into the most intense snogging session he had ever had. All the while his hands on her hips were tightening further until he was sure she would have his handprints left on her skin. She hummed against his lips when he pressed forward, pulling her closer and practically flush against his chest. The slight shift of position was wonderful causing him to nearly gasp as he pulled back for air. 

“You’re perfect…” Neville said huskily before shifting his attention to her neck. He found the spot where her pulse was the strongest and sucked on it. The sound that left her mouth caused Neville’s cock to move of its own accord, and Pansy arched her back in response. He wasn’t even sure in which language they were communicating, but they were. When she tried to raise herself a little, Neville stopped her. 

“What?” she asked, and he heard the indignation in her voice.

“Not yet… not yet…” he pleaded with her, bringing his thumb to her mouth, and stroking the lips he had admired so long. Without any prompting she took his thumb into her mouth and began sucking on it, her tongue doing something deviously that he could only imagine happening to the head of his cock. 

“Godric’s Sword....” the Gryffindor cursed as he saw Pansy smirking, her eyes focused on his knowingly.

Passion and need over took him as he grabbed her hair, pulling her in for another searing kiss and barely removing his thumb in time. The witch tasted like every Halloween, like fire and caramel and liquid heat. Neville slid his hands down her lean body, letting one get distracted in the modest mounds underneath her shirt while the other returned to her heat hidden under her skirt still. She opened her eyes to look at him. Her pupils were filled with need even as they silently questioned him. As though he had everything he could want, and asking why he would want more. 

“I want to feel you come around my cock,” he told her, his mind far beyond embarrassment for the filthy words that feel out. 

His fingers found the downy hair, and slid them further down searching for the wet fire that was consuming him. The feeling of her swollen nub was familiar now, and even more slick with want. A low growl of satisfaction came on as she jerked against his ministrations. 

Moving his fingers slowly against her she began to move again happily, rocking to get more of the friction. Neville’s senses were overwhelmed as her walls stroked, and squeezed around him. The entire time more and more noises of pleasure began filling his ears. He tried to ignore it all so as to not get distracted, but she could ruin him so easily. 

Refusing his own release before making her come again he was satisfied when she started to shake. He wanted to enjoy the moment for all he could as, and if riding his back had been anything to go by she was close with his thumb circling her clit endlessly. Then when she came there was no room for any doubt as her inner walls clenched around his cock creating a whirlwind of pleasure while her muscles danced along his shaft. 

With no more hesitation Neville started to finally thrust into her, without giving her the chance to come down from her high. His hand gripped her hip once more as he moved in and out of her heated channel over and over. She began to whimper repeatedly while her nails dug into his skin once more, her other hand tugging on his short hair. It was an intoxicating moment.

He fucking loved the way the she pulled at him. Clawed at him. The way she was now bouncing on his cock due to the increased speed of his hips seeking more. Nearly mindless to his own grunts all he could hear were the little continued high pitched whimpers and occasional squeak coming from the witch on his lap. Each one had her hands flexing in his hair, and on his shoulder. 

Pansy then tilted his head back, forcing his gaze off her breasts that were moving up and down enticingly with the rest of her. Begging to be freed and sucked on. Without realizing it he tried to catch a look at what no doubt was a beautiful sight of their bodies connecting hidden beneath her skirt.

When she yanked his head back up again he only got a brief glimpse of her eyes before she crashed their lips together once more. It muffled the cries of what had to be an intense orgasm from her over stimulated body. Especially considering it vibrated their lips, and had her grinding herself down onto his cock with desperate passion. If they weren't sealed together he was sure she would have shamelessly cried her pleasure loud enough to gather the entire room's attention. 

In that very moment though he hardly cared if they were seen or heard. All he could focus on was the feeling of coils tightening in the pit of his stomach as Pansy's inner walls gripped him as if wanting to pull his own orgasm from him. Quickly he wrapped his arms around the small of her back tightly. Holding her in place as he began thrusting up into her wildly with as much energy as his drunken self could muster. He wanted deeper, deeper and deeper until….

Neville gasped for air, letting his head fall back as he started to come. Every pulse of seed leaving his cock felt like an out of body experience. Like his cock and lower body was being completely consumed by her.

The only thing that even remotely brought him out at that moment, even then only dulling the continual sparks of electricity slightly, was the cool path that the witch's tongue was leaving on him. Slowly dragging up his neck, skating his jawline until it was pressing heavily against the back of his ear. His own breathing was ragged, but hers was surprising by being incredibly steady.

“Good job Longbottom,” she praised softly. 

“Good job indeed,” came a louder voice from somewhere behind him. It caused him to groan as it dawned on him they were still in the bloody common room.

“Fuck off, Theo,” Pansy snarled from where she was still straddling him with his cock still buried in her heat. “Just because you can’t get laid doesn’t mean you get to rain on our parade.” 

Theo carelessly dropped a bundle on the seat next to them, scowling. “This is why we don’t do nice things, Parkinson.” Then he held up his hands in mock surrender, and Neville realized this was their own kind of weird playful Slytherin banter. 

“Next time I won’t bother being a friend, and just let Longbottom here toddle his long bottom back to the game on full display,” Theo winked.

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Who said we were done?” 

Neville was sure the shock was plastered across his face, and he was painfully aware that he was plummeting back into sobriety. 

“Are you saying you really want to miss this? Mills and Granger are nearly as horny as you two, and we need help getting Draco out of his fifty layers. We really need to keep him from changing before these,” the other Slytherin stated factually. “Dirty cheat,” he grumbled, turning around and going back to the group. 

Pansy turned her luminous eyes back to Neville with a corner of her mouth raised. “What do you say? Back to the game for a bit before round two?” 

Neville blinked at her.  _ Round two? _ He  _ had _ to be dreaming, but no way his brain was making up the sensation of his softening cock sliding from the slick passage of the woman he’d been thinking of every time he wanked for the past year and a half. 

“Come on. It’ll be fun,” she said smiling a devious smile, and he couldn’t say no to those cherry lips that had tasted like heaven.


	3. Round Two or Is It Three?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol makes the time go on forever. Which no one complains about. Unless it involves edging smut torture.

Neville was not even sure how he got dressed. He was only focused on the raven-haired girl a few steps away from him that had summoned a mirror and was checking herself over. He had thought that she would go back to the group to see the show Nott had promised, but no, it seemed she was waiting. Waiting for him. Finally he got up and reached for her, touching the skin on the back of her neck with his fingertips. He could feel how she shivered at the touch. 

“Can I get you a drink from the table?” Pansy asked him, and he nodded. 

“A butterbeer?” Neville asked, and the witch smiled lightly then pointed to the circle. 

“I’ll join you in a bit!” she assured him, and Neville felt himself nod again. 

Following her command and heading back to the group he was surprised to find his previous spot beside Harry occupied by Ron. Scanning the circle of classmates he considered himself lucky to find two vacant floor cushions next to each other. One for him and one for Pansy.

Neville tried to listen to what was going on around him as the game went on. There were truths and dares still being tossed out left and right proving their absence had been of little notice. Either that or they just didn’t care. Hannah was currently asking Terry some kind of question now, but his concentration was lost as Pansy came back. She completely ignored the cushion he had saved for her and simply sat down directly on his lap, seemingly without a second thought. 

“What?” he asked, eyes wide as she brought a glass of pumpkin juice to his lips. 

“First rehydrate, and then you can have your silly butterbeer!” she explained. “I’m getting my round two, so you need fluids before alcohol.” 

“That’s not-” Neville gulped, pointing to the cushion beside him. “I saved one for you as well.” 

“Oh, this is much more comfortable,” she said cheerfully, squirming on his lap to get into a more pleasant position. “I like it.”

Neville was intensely reminded as she moved her bum on top of him that his tight briefs were gone, and his cock was completely free in his trousers. It caused his heartbeat to race as she simply cuddled into him. The witch rested her head against his as she watched the others play the game. He could barely tear his eyes away from her as he dared to move his hand around her waist, and hold her close. 

She actually sighed quietly as she pulled his other arm around her, herself. Neville felt in awe that he was being able to touch her, and hold her in the way he’d wanted to for what felt like forever. Gently he lowered his chin, pressing his lips against her neck while waiting for her to push him away. The Slytherin merely raised her hand though, and cupped the back of his head before pressing against him affectionately. He smiled at the action, and a coil of fear melted away inside of him. 

“Pansy, y!” Draco called unsteadily. “Its tour yurn! Druth or tare!” The blond smirked as he stumbled over his words, and Pansy chuckled against him. 

“Truth,” she said confidently. 

“Very well,” he said. “How long have you fancied Longbottom for?” 

Suddenly his English seemed fine, causing Neville to raise an eyebrow before registering Malfoy’s words himself. He waited with baited breath as she squirmed uncomfortably on his lap. Hell he could practically feel the heat in her cheeks before she answered causing his own to flush slightly. No matter her answer he knew his face would tinge a slight pink. Either from excitement or embarrassment from thinking too much. 

“Since the beginning of 7th year,” she muttered. 

Neville inhaled sharply against his will. Pansy Parkinson fancied him. The witch in his lap actually fancied him, perhaps even as much as he fancied her. His heart wanted to explode in his chest from the excitement. Then she turned her head around to him bashfully, her eyes glancing at him before looking away and then back again. It was almost like she was a frightened bird scared to land. 

“Your turn,” Neville offered quietly as a distraction from her uncertainty. “Ask me if you like?”

“Truth or dare,” she asked although barely audibly.

“Truth” he answered with a soothing kiss to her shoulder. 

“How long have you fancied me for?” she asked surprisingly.

“Since the beginning of 7th year,” he answered without hesitation. Kissing her shoulder again Neville hardly contained his smirk. 

“Liar!” someone called out. 

“Hey I'm a Gryffindor,” he said without looking up. “...we’re blunt and stupid. We don’t have the cunning to lie.” Stroking his cheek she turned around again enough to kiss his forehead, and he was about to capture her lips before the moment of confession was interrupted.

“Eurgh, enough with the feelings!” Draco complained, but he smirked at them slyly like it had all been a part of his plan. “Go on Longbottom!” 

“Harry!” Neville called out with a smirk of his own maintaining eye contact with the blond.

**XXXXXXXXX**

It was in bad form for a Slytherin to not pay attention during a game of truth or dare, but Pansy had other things on her mind. Like how Neville was kissing her neck whenever he thought nobody else was paying attention, which amounted to several times a minute. She was vaguely aware of Draco scowling when they’d finally managed to get him down to his shorts. Then there was also Potter and Weasley feeling each other up around the corner of the sofa. 

The majority of her brain power though was focused on the man whose lap she was still in. How long she had been there now she didn’t know, but his arms curled protectively,  _ or possessively, _ around her. She was also vaguely aware of everyone getting progressively more drunk and paying less and less attention to them. Which was just fine because....

“Do you still want round two?” Neville practically purred in her ear, and she didn’t even bother answering, she just rolled out of his lap and pulled him to his feet. 

“My room or yours?” she asked daringly. 

“Mine,” said enticingly low, and he climbed to his feet beginning to guide her his way. 

They only stopped to snog against the walls, and to tease each other about a dozen times along the way though. A lot of the hesitation was gone now that they knew how long they had like each other for. Proven by his confidence to slam her into the wall beside a door causing her to groan in pleasure as he pressed his body against hers. Pinning her to it with his thigh between her legs. 

Pansy moaned as he pushed his knee higher, grinding it against her sex as he captured her face with his hands and devoured her lips. She had expected him to be clumsy and inexperienced, but if he felt either he hid it well. Regardless it brought a sigh to her lips, and a roll to her hips. 

“Keep this up and we won’t make it to a room,” she informed him breathlessly as he gently released her. 

“We’re here,” he whispered, kissing her again before unlocking the door with his wand. 

Neville stepped in first before holding the door open for her. She moved in cautiously, not sure exactly what to expect. The plants on almost every surface weren’t a shock at all. If anything she was disappointed at how few there were. A bowl of violets sat in a marbled white pot on his bedside table though, and he blushed. At least he didn’t seem to be making up the crush bit to further his own ends. 

She sat down on the edge of the bed as she looked around again. The room was exactly like hers despite the personal decorations. Then the Gryffindor gained her attention walking up to her, and she looked at him coyly with a smile before opening her legs. 

With her underwear having been a casualty of round one, she knew exactly what caught his eyes as her skirt rode up her thighs. She felt a thrill from being so daring and brazen that it caused her to shiver as it multiplied with him watching her. The man licked his lips hungrily, staring between her legs before shutting the world out. Pansy was taken by surprise when he settled himself on his knees in front of her.

"Round two, remember?" she called, beckoning him up to her. "...you can do that tomorrow." 

"I don't think I can wait for tomorrow…,” he said, shaking his head before kissing both knees. “I’ve already felt your beautiful cunt on my ass, my back and around my shaft. Now, I need to feel it against my mouth." 

His words had a strange effect on her, causing her to blush like a bloody hufflepuff who had just been called pretty by their crush. At the same time though she felt her core getting wetter. Especially as his lips moved higher, kissing the porcelain skin of her thighs, she felt one of his hands raising to the hem of her blouse. 

"Can it be gone?" Neville asked from his spot between her legs.

Pansy nodded, and in just a few seconds she rid herself of the clothing. Throwing it over her head she noticed it fall on some plant that she hoped would not ruin the silk. At the same time though, she couldn't really care less about the blouse when his exploring hands rose to play with the burgundy lace bra. 

She inhaled sharply when all three of her numbs were touched at the same time. His exploration of her legs had ended with the tip of her nose touching her clit and his thumbs had just found her nipples. Brushing over them both over and over again with his thumbs as he nuzzled her clit. 

"Oh... By Salazar's Sake, do that again!" she pleaded, rocking against his face.

The man obliged her instantly, and she let out a mewing cry that any other time would have mortified her. Neville seemed to take it as encouragement though, because his nose disappeared, and then his lips were wrapped around her sensitive bud while he began rolling both nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. He was  _ definitely _ more experienced than he let on, and she was definitely feeling the benefits. 

Letting her head drop back, Pansy buried her fingers in his thick hair. It was unfair how quickly her orgasm was coming after their display in the common room and their snogging in the hallway. She should have lasted longer, especially since she didn’t think she could ever get enough of his mouth on her. The climax was coming at her like a tsunami wave or a runaway train though. There was just no stopping it. Her thighs clenched around him suddenly, and his tongue slipped inside her as her pleasure crested.

“Neville!” she cried out, his name tumbling from her lips like a prayer. 

He worked her through it the entire time. Drawing out her climax with strong relentless fingers, and gentle thrusts of his tongue that were followed by tickling flicks. Finally she collapsed boneless-ly back onto his bed as the tightness in her muscles eased absorbing the lingering sparks. 

The entire time his fingers continued tracing over her sensitive skin sending the occasional fresh shockwave through her.  _ Gods he was so good. _ She was having trouble forming coherent thoughts. He looked so damn satisfied with himself that she pulled him up, kissing him deeply as he hovered above. 

Tasting herself on his lips was as intoxicating as the liquor they had been consuming. Mixed together they tasted like fire. Pansy sucked on his tongue for more as he fell to the bed beside her pushing his hands through her hair. He was so good with that tongue, and she wanted more of it. It made her to groan disapprovingly as they broke apart. 

“One of these days you really do need to tell me where you learnt how to do that,” she sighed acceptingly, looking up into his hazel eyes. How had she ever thought of him as inexperienced again? 

“No, I really don’t,” Neville grinned as he pushed his hands into her hair, pulling her into another deep and probing kiss that left her happy and breathless. 

The Gyffindor pulled her hair a little more roughly, angling her chin up to give him full access to her neck as he kissed and nibbled at the sensitive skin. His free hand moved downward and lingered around her breast, tweaking her nipple between his thumb and fingers. He twisted and played with it as if he was tuning her pleasure like a radio as she shuddered against his naked chest. She whimpered loudly when he released her, his hand moving even further south. His long middle finger found her soaked slit, and began drawing against it with pressure so light it tickled painfully from overstimulation before leaving aching want in its wake. 

“Again?” she asked as he sucked on her neck. 

“Hearing you say my first name as you come is my new addiction, I want to make you beg,” he murmured seductively against her ear before taking her ear lobe in his mouth. 

“I never beg!” Pansy insisted before unconsciously bucking her hips against his infuriating finger. 

“Fancy a little wager?” he asked huskily, his finger pressing harder, dipping between her wet folds. 

She held her breath as she waited for more, but he stilled before removing his finger again. Her focus was already torn between his words and his fingers. Whatever got her more of the latter. It had her nodding her head repeatedly, almost desperately. Slytherin’s didn’t beg though. 

“If I can make you beg, you have to go out with me, in public,” he said. “... for one month with no sex.” 

“No sex?” She moaned trying to comprehend the idea as his finger pushed back between her lips again drawing a sigh from her lips as he began drawing slow circles around her clit.

“I want you to get to know me, and not only like me for this,” he told her, tapping her clit, making her jerk at the sharp jolt of pleasure. “What are your terms?” he asked smugly. 

His fingers drove thoughts from her mind like water off wax. Then he stopped making her whine against him. It caused her to growl in frustration at the denial. 

“Pansy? What are your terms?” Neville repeated as he sucked on her jugular again.

Despite how much they had done, she felt like a tightly wound spring as his fingers started to move again, each tight, slow circle winding her tighter. She was close. So close. Just a little more….

“I want you to fuck me,” she demanded. 

“Are you begging?” he asked with raised eyebrows. 

“No!” she corrected him quickly. “No, I meant whenever and where ever we are, you’ll be my sex slave, for one month.”

“Agreed,” he chuckled happily. 

Then the Gryffindor spread her lower lips with his fingers and continued to torture her sex. Sometimes moving his wrist passionately, and other times stilling altogether not making her buck and moan like she desired. Every time she even thought about complaining, she clamped her mouth shut. Much like his mouth around her nipple did. The broad, flat licking against her stiff bundle of nerves, heightened every stroke of his fingers. That’s when she knew she was done for…


	4. Panicked Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but it felt like the right cutting place for what comes next. Which is hopefully finally get their horny asses out of bed. A little bit of both Pansy POV and Neville's POV.

Pansy blinked the sleep out of her eyes as she woke, her head mildly protesting. Frowning just a bit she focused in on the white bowl of violets sitting on the nightstand. She didn’t remember putting them there, but she was also fairly certain she’d gotten blackout drunk, and dreamed whatever had happened last night. There was just absolutely no way in hell Neville Longbottom had done... _ that _ ... to her. Except…

A deep relaxed sigh came from behind her, and Pansy became acutely aware of a weight across her waist. The arm around her midsection flexed momentarily as if whoever it belonged to was ensuring she was still there before allowing themselves to drift back off to sleep. Carefully lifting her head, she turned her upper body slowly in the direction of the noise, and to her genuine surprise came nose to nose with the subject of her dreams. Neville bloody Longbottom. 

The night flooded back to her as warp speed, and Pansy squeezed her eyes shut at the onslaught of memories. She’d drunkenly shagged Longbottom in the bloody fucking  _ common room _ . Before coming back and shagging him,  _ again.  _ Then there was the wager.  _ Fuck _ . 

There had even been a plea that had escaped her lips as she’d come undone on his fingers. One that had them agreeing to a draw, one she’d insisted upon because otherwise it wasn’t fair. Then  _ she  _ had actually pulled him into a heated kiss to silence any objection he may have had, which had led to a slow througho fucking. 

“Good morning,” Longbottom murmured, and Pansy’s eyes popped back open of their own accord. His hazel eyes were surprisingly clear, and her mind went totally blank as his hand ghosted along her spine. 

“Morning,” she choked out, mentally preparing herself to be tossed out on her arse when he woke up fully. 

“You’re very cuddly, did you know that?” he asked with a sleepy smile. Whatever it was that she’d expected him to say after a night of drunken shagging her and waking up beside her in bed, that certainly wasn’t it. 

“I am not,” Pansy protested hotly after a second of registering his words. “I’m the one with my hands to myself thank you very much.” His eyes danced with amusement. She hated how bloody perfect he looked with his hair mussed, and pillow creases across his cheek.

"Only because it's the only thing keeping me on the bed," Longbotton told her, bumping her hip with his playfully as he squeezed her a bit tighter. 

Lifting her head further, she saw he was right. The bloke only had centimeters of clearance to the edge of the bed.  _ Salazar's saggy tits she'd truly cuddled Neville Longbottom after a night of drunken shagging. _

Despite her throat being drier than a desert, Pansy tried to swallow the slight panic she felt in her chest. Her heart began beating a bit faster than normal as she continued to fully wake up. That’s when she also became acutely aware of how very naked she was when Longbottom shifted again. His equally naked body pressing up closer against hers. The Gryffindors skin was hot, and it still felt like a bloody dream. 

Pansy tried to think quickly of how she could get out of the situation without further embarrassment. Maybe even with a little dignity still in tack if she could find her clothes easily. Find them easily, and pick them up with a good seemingly unbothered front. 

What was he going to think of her now? How had she allowed such behavior from herself in the first place? Better yet how had she let her threshold give way like a disappearing stair? Even drunk she had a well known past of holding herself together quite well. 

Of course she still wanted to fully blame the alcohol, but as she sorted memories piece by piece she could only curse herself. Herself, Theo, and fucking Ernie Macmillion for edging her on. Drunk Pansy had seen an opportunity to experience what she had longed for, and took it like a lust driven slag with no shame. Merlin, she hated feeling a little arousal pool between her legs again, remembering the feel of his thumb rubbing her as she ground herself against his back. Searching for that longing orgasm with an entire room full of their classmates enjoying the sight of it. 

Suddenly Longbottom was kissing the right below her ear on the crook of her neck. It caused her to let out the deep breath she had been holding, and to subconsciously relax under his touch. Conscious effort went into not pushing her bum back against him. Just one more time before it ended, because drunken confessions and bets meant nothing. 

The more she thought about things though, or course the more the throb behind her eyelids hurt. It always seemed like a good idea at the time, but the hangovers never ceased to try and convince her to never drink again. Not that they had ever been able to do so after all these years. 

Longbottom’s arm soothing smoothed across her naked belly, as he kissed her neck again. Draco’s you’ll regret it in the morning rang loudly in her ears. Pansy wasn’t sure what was worse. The fact part of her did, part of her didn’t, and the even more terrifying realization that she would do it all again in a bloody heartbeat. 

“Knut for your thoughts?” the Gyrffindor murmured as his teeth grazed her shoulder, turning her panic into confusion. 

“I’m not that cheap Longbottom,” she snorted as she tried to ignore how her skin sang for more. 

“A sickle then,” he huffed as his thumb caught her nipple. She jumped at the sudden jolt that rushed through her and marvelled at the sensation between her legs. As if that one action had drenched her completely. 

“You couldn’t afford me,” Pansy sighed as he did it again, biting her bottom lip as electricity filled her veins. Her body wanted to squirm against him but she resisted the natural urge. 

“I don’t want to buy you, I want to earn you,” he said simply as he pressed his morning hardness against her cheeks. She almost moved to sheath him as she imagined what it would feel like to have him inside her sober. 

“So day one of date month. What do you want to do today?” Longbottom asked, thrusting against her softly again with a grunt. 

“It seems you may already have a good idea,” she heard herself say. What? She was supposed to be diffusing the situation. Not making things worse. 

“I do actually,” Neville stated. “I was thinking that maybe if I could distract you from your panic long enough, you could see the potential good that this could be.” 

He said it so quietly. If his hand wasn’t migrating south towards her eager mound she would have even said his voice sounded shy. The way his fingers slowly and confidently trailed down her skin though seemed to build the throb in her clit. Anticipation heightened every sensation by the second. 

“Who’s panicking?” Pansy asked weakly as his hands found her thigh. His fingers brushed the edge of her lower lips before ignoring her completely. She let out a moan of frustration before closing her eyes in embarrassment. 

“I’m panicking too,” he admitted quietly still.

“Why are you panicking?” she asked, genuinely curious and distracted in the moment. 

“I’ve thought about this for ages,” Neville confessed as he kissed her shoulder and his eyes moved to search hers. “... and I don’t want to blow it.”

Pansy opened her mouth to say something smart and cutting, but she ended up closing it again. Maybe he was right and this whole absurd idea could work. Then again maybe it couldn’t. The idea of one last time before going in front of their friends though was far too tempting to pass up. 

“Well I don’t feel anywhere near distracted enough yet…” she replied smoothly. Feeling his smile against her shoulder she pushed the panic in her chest down to worry about later. 

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Neville felt Pansy’s body relax against his, he finally sighed with relief. When he had woken up in the middle of the night, her warm body curled against his, he had felt something twist inside of him. Here she was, Pansy Parkinson, sleeping on his arms like he had dreamt of so many times. He picked the hangover potion from his nightstand and offered it to her. 

“Here. Take a sip and you will feel better,” he said, picking up the hangover potion from his nightstand and offering it to her. Delicate fingers touched his as she hesitantly took the vial and brought it to her lips. 

“Thank you. Do you usually have hangover potions on your nightstand?” Pansy asked, turning around fully on her side to face him. Her breasts glazed against his chest, and he tried to keep the pleased sigh to himself as he brushed his lips against her forehead. 

“They were in the bathroom. Hermione thought it was a good idea for all of us to have some,” he explained. “I don’t use them often…Do you need something to take away the flavour? Is it terrible? Did it work?”

Neville knew he was rambling, but couldn’t stop himself from wanting to make sure she was comfortable. Pansy just leaned forward and kissed him instead of saying anything though. He could taste the bitterness of the potion on her lips. It was like cold coffee that you forgot on your desk while studying, but still he grinned and pulled her even closer. 

Pansy’s hands moved up into his hair gently, not encouraging him exactly but still it caused him to kiss harder and press her into the mattress. Both of her hands raking through his hair and down his back from the change in position, and the bite of her nails just enough to keep him in the present. Without the pain, he was sure he would have thought it was a dream.

Yet here she really was. Soft, warm and  _ willing. _ He brought a hand up to brush feather light over her nipples with his palm causing them to stiffen almost instantly, and he revealed in the sharp exhalation he got from her when they did. It only took a few more slow teasing swipes before she was moaning and attempting to ground her hips up against his. 

“Gods Neville, you’re such a tease,” the witch complained half heartedly beneath him. 

Neville grinned against her mouth as she clearly tried not to pant. Lifting himself up onto one arm he lined his cock up with her entrance before driving right into her tight, wet heat. Pansy moaned even louder as he buried himself inside her. It didn’t allow him to think coherently as she squeezed his cock with her soft inner walls as she wrapped her legs around his hips, apparently determined to keep him deep within her. Either she was like air was to a drowning man, or she was the water that threatened to kill him. Which he wanted her to be he didn’t know, but he knew he wanted more. 

Then he was completely engulfed by the woman, and all his senses were overcome with all things  _ Pansy. _ His eyes could only see her pale skin and dark hair. All he could taste was her, and all he could hear were the panting breaths and mewling cries that left her as he began thrusting. She smelled like cherries underneath the spring sunshine as he nuzzled her cheek as to breathe in her scent. 

Neville didn’t know if he’d ever tire of her skin against his. Somewhere in the depths of his mind though despite the all consuming feeling, he remembered that she’d only agreed to a full month of this with him. He could hope as they moved together that when the month ended…. _ this _ wouldn’t.


End file.
